Naru-Chan
by FIRESTORM9711
Summary: Naruto is actually a girl. She is hiding her identity and is smarter than she leads on. See how Naru-chan grows to be a young women and form future relationships.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

I do not own Naruto.

**XXXXXXXX**

_Twelve years ago, a nine tailed fox suddenly appeared. It's tails leashed out. Smashing mountains and sending tidal waves crashing to the shores. The ninjas rose up to protect their village._

_One shinobi faces the nine tailed fox in mortal combat. He sacrificed his life to capture the beast and seal it in a human child. This ninja was known as the Fourth Hokage._

_And the child's name is…_

**XXXXXXXX**

A twelve year old child with bright yellow hair and sky blue eyes was running through Konoha's streets with two ninjas chasing him. The child was Naruto Uzumaki. Just as Naruto lost the two ninjas chasing him. Iruka Umino caught Naruto and scared him half to death.

Iruka-sensei takes Naruto back to his classroom, where Iruka-sensei makes the whole class do the transformation jutsu. Which everyone but naruto and some lazy person (cough Shikamaru cough) passed. After class Iruka-sensei makes naruto clean the Hokage's faces and agrees to take Naruto out for ramen.

**XXX Next Day: After Genin Exam XXX**

Naruto failed. He failed his third time at the genin exam. Naruto is sitting on the lonely swing in front of the school looking at all "his" classmates that passed with dull eyes and listening to parents talk bad about "him". Then Mizuki comes and tells Naruto why Iruka-sensei failed Naruto. Then tells Naruto there is another way to graduate.

Later that night. Iruka-sensei confronts Naruto about the scroll he stole. Naruto tells Iruka-sensei that Mizuki told him if he got the scroll, Naruto would pass the genin exam. Before anything else could be said Iruka-sensei protects Naruto from multiply kunai aimed at him.

"Naruto do you know why everyone in this village hates you?" Mizuki asked.

"No, Mizuki", Iruka-sensei yells.

Mizuki continues, "Twelve years ago, the nine tailed fox attacked this village but instead of killing it, the Fourth sealed the beast in a child".

"And that child, that child was you, Naruto Uzumaki. You are the fox demon that killed hundred of Konoha's citizens and shinobi".

Naruto's eyes widen and he turns his eyes toward the ground. Iruka-sensei and Mizuki missed the small smirk forming and glint on Naruto's face.

Naruto then realized that Iruka-sensei was on top of him with a shuriken in his back. Naruto looked wide-eyed at Iruka.

"Naruto, you are not the fox demon, you are it's container. You are the jinchuuriki of the nine tailed fox", explained Iruka-sensei. Naruto's eyes were downcast.

"Naruto run, run to the Hokage", Iruka told Naruto. Naruto got up from under Iruka-sensei with the scroll and started running away. Naruto ran about twenty feet from Iruka and stopped.

"Naruto run", yelled Iruka. Naruto turned around with his eyes downcast and longer hair falling over 'his' eyes.

"I'm sorry, Iruka-sensei but I can't", a female voice came out of Naruto's lips. Iruka stood up, staring wide eyes at Naruto and Mizuki growled at Naruto.

"Looks like the demon is trying to be brave", Mizuki snarled. Naruto looked up. He, which is now a she, looked the same but different at the same time. Naruto's yellow hair grew longer, her body curved like all females should, her voice changed, and one more thing change, which was…

"I don't have to be brave to defeat you, Mi-zuk-i", the female Naruto explained. Mizuki roared and throw several shuriken at Naruto. Naruto didn't move, but the shuriken didn't reach her as they were countered by kunai coming from the forest between them.

"Mizuki, you're not to bright if you haven't realized that I can do shadow clone jutsu", Naruto smiled. Before Mizuki could reply Naruto started to run towards him.

"Shadow clone jutsu",Naruto shouted. Hundreds of Narutos appeared around the three (Iruka watching from the sideline). Mizuki tries to defend himself but after about five minutes Mizuki was out-cold. Naruto walks up to Iruka-sensei as the shadow clone jutsu dispelled. She kneels down to help Iruka with his wounds.

"Are you ok, Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked as she puts the scroll down on the ground next to them. Iruka just stares wide-eyed at Naruto.

"Naruto what happen to you? Why do you look like a girl?" Iruka-sensei questions.

"Nothing happened to me, Iruka-sensei. I was born a girl", Naruto explained, as she's healing Iruka wounds with medical jitsu.

"Why didn't you trust me? About you being a girl, I mean?" Iruka asked.

"It's not that I don't trust you, Iruka-sensei, it's just hard to trust other people", Naruto says as she finishes healing Iruka. Iruka looks at Naruto.

"Naruto close your eyes for a moment", Iruka-sensei says. Naruto looks at Iruka-sensei for a minute then does what he asked. Naruto felted her google that she always worn on her forehead being taken off and cool hand tying something around her head.

"Ok you can open your eyes now Naruto", Iruka said. Naruto slowly opens her eyes. She looks at Iruka-sensei and notices his Konoha headband was not on his head. On instinct, Naruto moves her hands to her forehead, where she feels the cool medal of the headband.

"Now that's better, right Naruto?" Iruka-sensei asked. Naruto looks at Iruka, than all of the sudden jumps on him, wrapping her arms around him in a hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you", Naruto chants. Iruka hugs Naruto back.

"You're welcome, Naruto", Iruka smiles. Naruto let's Iruka-sensei go from the hug and gives him one of her famous smiles.

"Iruka-sensei, call me Naru-chan!"

**XXXXXXXX**

_And the child's name is...__**Naru Uzumaki.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**I do not own Naruto.**

I want to thank everyone who came to read the first chapter of Naru-Chan. There is more to come.

**XXXXXXXX**

Naru-chan just finished taking his/her1 ninja identification picture, when someone barged through the Hokage's door.

"Old man, I'm here to defeat you", Konohamaru yelled out.

Konohamaru raced towards the Third Hokage but tripped halfway there. Naru-chan and the Third deadpanned.

"You tripped me", Konohamaru pointed at Naru-chan when he got up. A tick mark appeared on Naru-chan's forehead.

"I didn't trip you. You tripped on your scarf", Naru-chan yelled, grabbing Konohamaru by his collar. Before Naru-chan could do anything, the Third Hokage interrupted her.

"Naru-chan, please let go of me grandson. He didn't mean it".

"Naru-chan let go of Konohamaru. He headed towards the door. Before she left, Naru-chan turned her head to look at Konohamaru.

"By the way, Hokage's grandson or not, I don't care".

With that Naru-chan left, leaving a shocked Konohamaru and chunin instructors (helping the Hokage), plus a smiling Third Hokage.

**XXXXXXXX**

For the rest of the day, Naru-chan was being followed. Followed and hiding, followed and hiding. At first Naru-chan was fine with it, but after a few hours she was getting annoyed.

"Konohamaru, stop hiding. I know you're there", Naru-chan called out, not even bothering looking at the poorly disguise Konohamaru. Konohamaru jumped out of his hiding spot behind a fence paper.

"I knew you were a great ninja. You seen behind my invincible disguise", Konohamaru yelled out.

"I'm not that great of a ninja. But if you want to be a great ninja, you have to train to become stronger. Not by defeating the Third Hokage", Naru-chan lectured Konoha. He nodded.

"Yes, boss!"

**XXXXXXXX**

1: Naru-chan has not revealed herself to anyone but a few selected people. So to everyone she is a male. But to me Naru-Chan is a female, so if anyone see me make a reference about her being a she. It doesn't mean she revealed herslf, it's just my personal choice. So no reveal just yet.

Oh before I forget, this is more of a filler chapter, but as time goes one they will get better. I promise, I hope.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

**I do not own Naruto.**

Here's the Background: The only people that know Naru-Chan real identity as a girl is herself, the 3rd, Jiyaiya and Tsunade. When Naru-Chan is forced to become a student, she chooses to start telling people she is a girl, like one Iruka-sensei. The same people in the canon know that she houses the fox and is the child of the 4th, Naru-chan also knows but goes by her mother's maiden name.

_**Thoughts**_\- this is what I'm using for thoughts.

**XXXXXXXX**

Naruto (Naru-chan disguised as Naruto) walked through the Konoha Village. He was heading back to the ninja academy to be assigned a genin team and sensei. Ignoring the hated glares, Naruto walks through the academy gates. Naruto signs as he nears the classroom door.

"Deadlast, what are you doing here?" Kiba yells as soon as he sees Naruto. Everyone turns to look at Naruto.

"To be assigned a team and a sensei. What else?" Naruto says.

"You didn't even pass, deadlast", Kiba counters.

"Yeah Naruto, only the ones that pass can become ninjas", Sakura said smugly, having actually turned her attention away from the Uchiha 'prodigy'.

"And you're supposed to be the smartest in the class", Naruto murmured, thinking no one heard him. But Shikamaru and Sasuke heard him, both thinking the same thing. _**He's hiding something.**_

"But I did pass Sakura-chan, see", Naruto said, pointing to his headband.

"What?"

"How?"

Everyone was asking Naruto, but before Naruto could answer a voice rang out in the classroom.

"EVERYONE SIT DOWN NOW", Iruka-sensei yells out. Everyone scurries to find a chair.

"Now class today you'll be finding out your genin team and sensei", Iruka starts, before he could continue Ino raised her hand.

"Where's Mizuki?" Iruka signs and looks around the room, and sees Naruto slightly stiffen. Then he remembers the rest of the other night.

**XXXXXXXX**

**FlashBack: To the Forbidden Scroll Incident**

"Iruka-sensei, call me Naru-chan!"

Just as Naru-chan finished, three Anbu members (wolf, cat, tiger) landed on the ground right in front of Naru-chan and Iruka.

"You're late", Naru-chan's voice chilled Iruka to the bone. _**So cold.**_ The Anbu kneeled before the demon container.

"We're sorry, captain. It won't happen again", the Anbu said together.

"You better not let it. Now get this traitor to Ibiki for his "interrogation", dattebayo", Naru-chan commands. Than the three Anbu swiftly grab Mizuki and disappear. Iruka stares at Naru-chan in shock.

"Naru-chan, what was that?" Iruka demands. Naru-chan blinks at Iruka and rubs the back of her head.

"Sorry Iruka-sensei. More secrets, I guess", Naru-chan turns around to fully face Iruka.

"I'm Kitsune, an Anbu captain".

**XXXXXXXX**

**End of FlashBack**

_**She told me she was an Anbu captain, not just any Anbu captain but the Kitsune.**_

"-sensei", some yells.

"What?", Iruka-sensei questions.

"You were spacing out there for a few minutes Iruka-sensei, we were worried", Ino said.

"What did you ask me again?" Iruka-sensei asked.

"We were wondering where Mizuki-sensei was?" Sakura asked. Iruka looked at Naruto, like asking for permission to tell his class. Naruto nodded, Iruka signed.

"A few nights ago, Mizuki was found out to be traitor of the Konoha Village".

Gasps and whispers broke out. Iruka-sensei looked at his clipboard.

"Now, let's continue", there was no room for argument, "Team One…"

"Team Seven is Naruto Uzumaki", Naruto straighten up, "Sakura Haruno", Sakura groans, "and lastly Sasuke Uchiha", Sakura yells yes, everyone looks at Naruto strangely.

"And your sensei is Kakashi Hatake", the rest of the teams were called out.

**XXXXXXXX**

And that's the end of the chapter. Next chapter we will meet our favorite copy cat ninja.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

**I do not own Naruto**

**Background (Answering Reviews): **Naru-Chan as for knowing that the 4th is her father. Well, you will find out in this chapter. She knows Kakashi was the 4th's student.

No one really knows she (Nary-Chan) was part of the Anbu, as it was part of the S-rank secret, like her being Kurama's vessel. Her subordinates in the last chapter (Chapter 3) know of her identity, when they were sworn in under Naru-chan to never reveal her identity (they have a seal on their bodies or something) and when they leave her squad, their memories of her are sealed.

I actually like Kurama, so yes, Naru-Chan and Kurama are on friendly term. And sooner or later I will have them interact more.

Naru-Chan knows our favorite Pervy-Sage, Jiraiya, is her godfather. Though she never meet him as of yet.

Now the Chapter...

**XXXXXXXX**

It was a bright sunny day. The birds were chirping and-

"WHERE IS HE?"

But all that was interrupted by yelling.

"WHERE THE HELL IS HE?" Sakura yelled again. Naruto had a small tick mark that was on his head. The only ones that seem to notice that Naruto was not acting like himself were Sasuke and their sensei Kakashi. Who was hidden in the shadows.

As Sakura continued to shriek, Kakashi was thinking, **_None of them noticed me yet, what a disappointment._**

Unknown to him, Naruto was watching Kakashi from the corner of his eye.

**XXX 10 Minutes Later XXX**

Sakura finally calmed down.

"Do you know where he is Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked her crush.

"Huh"

"Sasuke?"

"..."

Sakura deflated at Sasuke's inaudible answer. Her sadness was replaced with anger. At Naruto.

"Naruto, this is all your fault", Sakura whispered.

"Huh?" Naruto was confused.

"It's your fault Sasuke won't talk to me!" Sakura yelled at Naruto. She was about to hit Naruto when a voice stopped her.

"What are you doing?"

The voice scared her, it was so cold and terrifying. All three heads turned to look at the person with the voice. It was a tall man with grey gravity defying hair and a mask covering over half his face, with just his right eye to be seen. It was their sensei, Kakashi Hatake.

"N-nothing, sensei", Sakura stammered.

"I thought so", their sensei murmured.

"My first impression on you guys is… I hate you", Kakashi said, Sakura stared with a gaping mouth, Sasuke glared, and Naruto gives Kakashi a look.

"Meets me on the roof in five minutes", Kakashi finished, then shunshin away.

**XXX Five Minutes Later XXX**

"Ok we are going to start with your names, likes, dislikes, hobbes, goals in life" Kakashi explained.

"Sensei why don't you start?"Sakura asked.

"Well… my name is Kakashi Hatake. I have many likes and dislikes. I don't feel like telling you my hobbies. And… my goal in life, I have no idea", Kakashi said to the group.

**_All we learned was his name_**, two of the three genin thought.

_**Hummm**_, thought the other.

"Your turn pinkie"

**_DID HE JUST CAL-_ **"My name is Sakura Haruno. My likes are… (cough sasuke cough). My dislikes are Naruto and Ino. My hobbies are hanging out with my family, gardening, and… (cough Sasuke cough). My goal is… (cough SASUKE cough).

"Blondie"

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. **_Naru Uzumaki Namikaze._** I like ramen and Sakura-chan. _**I like ramen, gardening, being friends with Sakura-chan, training, missions, my family (cough sasuke cough).**_ I dislike Sasuke-teme and how long it takes to cook ramen. _**I dislike people who abandons their friends, traitors, people who thinks females are weak.**_ My goal is to be the best Hokage to ever live. _**My goal is to be Hokage but also find someone that will accept me for who I am, inside and out.**_ Dattebayo!"

"Emo"

Sasuke glares at Kakashi, "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I don't have any likes. I have many dislikes. I have no hobbies. My goal, no my mission is to kill a certain man and avenge my clan".

_**Downer much**_, Naruto and Kakashi though.

_**Sasuke-kun so cool**_, Sakura screeched in her head.

_**If this team makes it, we have a long way to go**_, Naru-chan though.

**XXXXXXXX**

And... there you have it. Another Chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

**I do not own Naruto.**

**Author's Note:** Hi everyone. I know it's been like a looong time since I updated. I believe December, I had been planning to update than but I had college exams and stuff. And I was going to do it after Christmas, I kinda got caught up with something...

But with what is going on in the World or/and United States right now with the Covid-19 and in my case, a lot protesting and Covid-19. I thought everyone could use something positive right now, including me, so here's a new chapter.

**So on with the Chapter...**

**XXXXXXXX**

Naru-Chan and her new "teammates" were offically genin, **barely.** Naru-Chan, Sakura, and Sasuke were suppose to work together in the test against their sensei, Kakashi.

That is not how things worked out.

**It all started yesterday.**

**XXX****_FlashBack_****XXX**

"Be at training ground three, tomorrow morning at seven o'clock".

"Why Kakashi?" asked Sakura, sounding confused.

"Why? We are going to have a test", Kakashi answered, eye-smiling.

"Why are we having a test? Aren't we done with the test?" Naruto questioned.

"Well, you see, there are 28 graduates but only 9 can go on to be genins. So the team leaders have to test the "genins" before they become genins", Kakashi explained.

"What?!" Naruto and Sakura exclaimed together.

"What if we don't pass?" Sakura asked shakely.

"You will be sent back to the academy until next graduation", Kakashi said seriously.

Sakura gulped, _**There is no way I'm going to be sent back to the academy. I want to be with Sasuke-kun.**_

Naruto sweat-dropped,_** They have no idea.**_

Sasuke, _**I will beat him.**_

"Kakashi clapped his hands to get the "genins's" attention. All three looked at him.

"Don't eat breakfast, you don't want to throw up",

With that Kakashi shunshin away, leaving one shocked future student, one broody future student, and one Anbu future student.

**XXX****_EndOfFlashBack_****XXX**

The next morning, the trio sat at training ground three for three hours before Kakashi arrived. The three were tired and hungry.

"You're late", Sakura and Naruto yelled. Sasuke nodded with them.

"Well, you see a black cat crossed the road in front of me…", Kakashi began his long explanation.

"LIAR"

Kakashi pulled out an alarm clock, "You have until noon to get these bells", Kakashi pulled out two bells. Naruto raised an eyebrow, _**he's really doing the bell test.**_

"But Kakashi-sensei, there are only two bell?", Sakura stated.

"Only two of you can get the bells, the other one goes back to the academy".

"Oh"

"Your test starts now"

**Finally** the test begins.

The three go their separate ways, each one is defeated by Kakashi one by one (but one was hiding their true strength, so it would be fair). By the time the bell rang at noon, the three still did not find out the secret of the test (Naru-chan already knew).

**Teamwork**

Sasuke and Sakura ate in front of Naruto while he was tied to a tree stump. They were not suppose to feed Naruto but things happened, and Sasuke and Sakura ended up hand feeding Naruto. There was a puff of smoke in front of the three and an angry mask- wielding Kakashi came out of it.

"I told you not to feed him", Kakashi yelled at the group.

"You told us we were suppose to work as a team and we are", Sasuke stated, talking for the first time. Sakura and Naruto (who was still tied to the stump) nodded silently.

"Well if you're going to be like that, then you all f- PASS".

"WHAT?!"

**And that is how Team Seven came to be.**

**XXXXXXXX**

And there's Chapter 5. I have no idea when I will get the next uploaded. College is not fun online especially the degree I'm going in, I hope you guys understand.


End file.
